Valor, Honor, and Love
by Ryuuachi
Summary: How much do we really know about that fatefull October night? What if Naruto had been given a change of fate, what if Kyuubi and Yondaime were not alone? Neither fate nor destiny forsaw what would happen when one person changed the future in one night...
1. Death of a Hero

Valor, Honor, and Love

**Author Notes: **This is a new fanfic I created out of random boredom but I liked how it was going so I decided to expand on it. I have no beta reader so bear with me if I screwed up a word or two, and I hope that this one will turn out good.

random object flies in Oh yeah, um, I do not own Naruto at all, if so, it would not be a pretty sight. All characters made by me have no official copyright, but if you do like something you see, please tell me that your using it, that's all I ask.

* * *

_Konoha Outskirts…._

"THEY'VE BREACHED OUR LAST LINES!" Two lone figures stood in the clearing with grim faces as the earth began to tremble and shake. One of the figures looked down at the bundle in his arms while the other glared at the two large charging shadows, towering over the trees with ease while a small group of shinobi watched on with fear.

"Sandaime , can't we help Hyozan-sensei and Yondaime-sama?"

"I'm afraid there is little we can do, those two are the greatest shinobi of Kon-no, they are the greatest shinobi of all the lands, they are the only ones who can do this…"Both men turned to the other as the two shadows jumped into the moonlight to reveal two of enormous size with terrifying bloodlust emanating from the larger of the pair. Every pair of eyes were glued to the nine swaying tails behind the dark orange fox as the beast glared at the two lone figures, as if they were defying the fox with their presence. A gasp from the Sandaime brought the group's attention to the other fox in time to see seven long ice white tails swirling around followed by giant icy mist that surrounded the entire fox's body.

_**Do you think that just you two can stop us when your puny shinobi couldn't?**_ The voice was thick with bloodlust and anger, coming from the larger dark orange fox with immense chakra radiating from the beast's body. Even Sarutobi felt himself choking on the thick aura of bloodlust despite his still present power that remained in his aging bones.

_**Move now, our rage will not be quenched mortals until you return what was lost to my nii-san…**_Ice formed with each word that was spoken as the ground became cold, the air dropped to freezing temperatures and the words chilled Kakashi to his core. Kyubi was the greatest and most powerful of the nine demon lords yet the arctic white fox with just seven tails seemed to be just as strong as Kyubi as his clear grey eyes fixed themselves on the group for a moment before switching to the two figures.

"We can't allow that to happen Nanabi, whatever wrong has been done to Kyubi can be talked out…" Moonlight danced across the figure's body to reveal white hair and deep dark grey eyes, a simple long grey cloak adorned the man's body as his gaze fixed itself onto the arctic fox.  
"There is no need for us to fight Kyubi, do not force us to kill you…" Blonde hair spiked up all around crowned the second figure in a golden halo while his white cloak fluttered in the growing wind. Cerulean blue eyes stared back at Kyubi as his whole body tensed up while his partner nodded to him with sadness in his eyes.

_**Too late for that…My haigusha has been taken…and I desire…I desire…BLOOD!!!**_

_**Konoha must burn in retribution!!!**_ Kakashi and Sarutobi tried their best but they could not withstand the immense chakra that surged through the entire area as both foxes growled with foam building up at their mouths.

"Then you leave us with no choice, Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Both men flashed through their hands before slamming the ground with incredible might and the two foxes charged forward to find a giant wall of ice in their path. Kyubi smirked as his tails lit up with flames before crashing down through the wall as Nanabi's own tails swayed in the air, creating thousands of ice shards that rained down on the two figures without end.

"SHUMO RYU TATE!!!" The ice spikes exploded on contact with the shield and the shield fell to reveal two of the largest summons ever to have existed. Gamabunta, the toad boss, matching Kyubi in size with his large blue jacket on and his ever handy pipe still in his mouth, was beneath the blond haired man. Beside him, was the gigantic shape of the dragon king himself, covered from head to claw in white scales, shining crystal armor was on his shoulders and legs with his long grey mane fluttering in the air. His piercing sea green eyes gazed over the combatants and their spectators before fixing themselves on the two foxes who were both smiling as their chakras began to merge together to form a large aura. "Kyubi, Nanabi, you have made a mistake in attacking this village…"

"Hmph, don't waste your breath on those two…look at their eyes.

"I see…" More and more of the combined auras filled the air as the dragon reared his head back while inhaling air as Gamabunta went through a quick set of seals, unaware of Nanabi's presence behind him until it was almost too late. Ice streaked towards Gamabunta who jumped up into the air where Kyubi was waiting for him with flames surrounding two of his tails and he slammed them down upon Gamabunta sending the frog boss hurtling down to Nanabi's waiting spikes of ice.

_**Ahhhhhh….roasted frog on a spit, a rare delicacy….**_

"SHUMO NAMI!" A giant wave of ice slammed down upon the ice spikes in time for Gamabunta to land on a soft patch of snow as Ryuo rolled away to avoid the nine tails that crashed down on his former spot sending all manner of elements shooting through the ground. _Gamabunta, we have to buy Arashi and Hyozan time for them to finish their jutsu, we cannot fail! _Frozen trees began to bombard Ryuo as Gamabunta fired off a round of water balls at Kyubi who blocked most of them with four of his tails. The small group watched on with fear as the four titans battled it out without holding back, ice shards, water blasts, flames and lightning, every minute they had to move to avoid flying debris which totaled the surrounding forest. It was during one tricky dodge that Kakashi noticed the two small bundles in the men's' arms at the same time that the purple haired girl next to him did.

"Sandaime-sama, they can't be-"

"Kakashi, do not interfere," Tears streamed down the man's face as Kakashi bit back his own tears as both foxes jumped back to stare down their weary opponents. Gamabunta was enduring the numbing cold that had been sneaking up his spine while Nanabi shook off the annoying bruises it had received from the frog boss. Ryuo himself was missing much of his armor during his combat with Kyubi who had a hard time shaking off the white dragon's massive ice attacks as he had called out his full power to match Kyubi's. "It is the only way…"

"Hyozan-san, please!"

"Anko-kun, Arashi is right, we must do this…"

_**I may be consumed by my bloodlust, but….I thank you for not holding back on us Gamabunta, Ryuo…**__ But…I cannot let the crime that Konoha has committed be ignored! _Deep red chakra exploded out of Kyubi's body while a chilling white aura of chakra surged out from Nanabi's tails to surround its entire body.

_**You two alone are no match for us…Admit defeat or we shall destroy you…**_Arashi turned to Hyozan who tucked the bundle in tight before nodding to him and they both appeared on top of their respective summons. _**My nii-san will get his vengeance…**_

"Konoha is our home…the home of my son, my friends, their friends…I will not stand by and let you destroy them out of vengeance…."

_**Then there is no need for words, let us FIGHT! **_Nanabi shot forward to strike at Gamabunta and Arashi when two large ice blasts slammed Nanabi down hard while Kyubi found himself being stabbed by a million tiny knives. Even with his incredible healing powers Kyubi still felt pain ripple throughout his body despite it. _So this is the might of the __Kīroi Senkō no Konoha, I might not succe-no, I have to get my revenge!_

_**DIE!!!!!!!! **_Long tendrils of crimson red chakra exploded out in all direction causing Kakashi to grab the girl beside him and jump back to avoid one nasty looking spike tendril. Two more almost skewered the Sandaime and Rin if not for the large blast of ice mixed together with wind that had come from Arashi and Hyozan. Both men began to perform the same set of seals while Ryuo's large ice cage surrounded Kyubi and Nanabi with freezing winds swirling inside of it slowing down even Kyubi's own body although his chakra tendrils continued to fight against the prison, aided by Nanabi's own ice spikes.

"Hurry up! My prison will not contain them forever!"

"Almost there!" No sooner had those words left Arashi's lips when both Kyubi and Nanabi shot out of the prison and straight towards the nearest fighter, Arashi himself, too busy with his seals to notice the attack until it was almost upon him just as a flash of white silver shot past his eyes. No one else out of the entire area had that kind of speed. Speed that matched the great Kīroi Senkō no Konoha's well known speed. Speed that was born of miracles, dreams, and hope without worry. Speed that let Hyozan appear in their path. Speed which allowed him to finish his final seal before anyone else could blink.

"SHIKI FUJIN!" Kyubi's entire body glowed before he began to shrink down in size without losing an ounce of his power or aura despite his shrinking size. Behind Hyozan stood a large spirit covered in head to toe with robes of black and white, both of its arms deep inside of Hyozan's back holding onto a shimmering white sphere.

"Hyozan, we were supposed to do it together!"

"Gomen Arashi, but I have already lost too much…the least I can do, is save you from making my mistake…" _Arashi, you've still got a family left, Konoha needs their __Kīroi Senkō no Konoha, and Kakashi needs his sensei…_At the same time, Nanabi stared at the shrinking form of Kyubi while bowing his head down to the elder youkai.

_**Nii-san, I will not let this go unpunished…**_

_**No, do not fight anymore imoto, you must take my place...**_ The whole area grew silent as Nanabi stared at her older brother in surprise, who had earlier been willing to let his bloodlust consume him just to destroy Konoha. Everyone else shared in her surprise as Kyubi turned to Arashi as Hyozan's body began to pale while the spirit stopped pulling out the sphere for a moment. _**Kīroi Senkō no Konoha, I am sorry it had to come to this…**_

"I too am sorry that this had to happen…" For the first time in all of history, Kyubi, the legendary nine-tailed fox feared for his power and anger, destroyer of entire lands with just a swipe of his tail, was crying. Each tear that fell onto the ground was not alone as even Sarutobi felt tears coming down his own cheeks even as Kyubi's small form was sucked up into the small bundle. At long last, the air grew silent except for the soft cries coming from both kitsune and human with Hyozan laying flat on his back with his fading eyes looking up at the calm night sky.

"Arashi…don't waste this chance…for…..my sake…" Hyozan's face grew paler by the second as Anko ran forward to his side while Nanabi just stood there in thought. _Forgive me my koibito, I will see you sooner than we thought…._

"Hyozan-sensei, please don't die!" Tears streamed down her cheeks more than anyone else as Hyozan smiled at her the best he could. Kakashi was at her side doing the best he could to comfort her despite Hyozan's fading life. _I can't loose you…I don't want to live alone anymore! _"You can't die Hyozan-sensei, I can't live alone in that hell anymore!"

"Anko-chan…this is….my…choice…a thousand…souls…is….worth…more…than….just….one…" His breath was hoarse, heavy, sluggish, and his body felt numb despite the warm night air. Small ice crystals formed around them with Ryuo's own tears falling down to form them as Gamabunta lower his own head while letting out a single croak. Soon the entire forest was filled with the mournful croaks of frogs and toads alike as Hyozan closed his eyes. "I…have…one…last…request…Nanabi…."

_**I will do what you ask of me mortal, not for you, but for Kyubi-nii-san.**_

"Arigatou….Nanabi-sama…………take………..care……of….my…….son………" With one last breath Hyozan stroked Anko's cheek before his entire body grew still and silent. No one moved. No one spoke. Not even the bundles made a sound. Gamabunta put his pipe to his lips but did not light it. Ryuo let out a single roar that did not stop. Sarutobi whispered a prayer to Kami. Anko cried out without a care. Kakashi sat beside her with his mask pulled down in reverence. Rin cried into Arashi's chest while holding the small bundle that Kyubi had been sealed into. All of the earth cried out at once with them. Nanabi herself stared down at the bundle before her with Hyozan's last wish fresh in her mind. Staring back at her was a small child, not even a day old, soft white hair on his head with both eyelids opening just a crack to look up at the great being.

_Konoha village gates….._

All of Konoha had begun to rejoice when their shinobi returned home victorious but as soon as they saw the body of Hyozan being carried in, they all grew silent. From the smallest genin to the elder former shinobi, even those out in the field and those who had long since turned their backs to Konoha, they all paused for a moment and dropped whatever they were doing just to return to Konoha. To return back home even if for some just to visit, to attend the funeral. For that day forward, would be known as the day that Konoha's Hyozan no Gin Tsume, friend to all, and brother to Arashi. A soul that had never backed down, one that had fought alongside him against two great kitsunes without fear. A soul that had given up his light……To protect the home, the people, and the friends that he loved.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Thank you for reading, and please review. Again, thank you.


	2. Of Kitsune and Human

**Author Notes: **Just would like to state the following, I do not own Naruto, if I did...you don't want to know what would happen...

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_One Week Later…_

"You must put them in the orphanage Yondaime-sama, you cannot juggle your Hokage duties and take care of your son at the same time." It had been a week since the entire village had attended the burial of those who had died stalling for Hyouzan and Arashi, after which they had attended the funerals of the bravest of them all, Hyouzan himself. Many of those who had attended were close friends of Hyouzan, including Arashi's own teammate Hiashi and Hyouzan's teammate Hizashi, Hiashi's twin brother. Two particular shinobi stood out among the groups of mourners and shinobi as each had not moved a muscle since they had come back. Anko stood beside Kakashi holding her second sensei's battle gloves, the ones he had worn in his last fight as a shinobi. It was common knowledge to Arashi and the small group of clan leaders that Hyouzan had been there when she was in her darkest times and he had been the one to bring her back up into the light, give her a home, and a family. Now Kakashi stood in the Council room upon Sarutobi's and Arashi's wish to discuss what should be done with Korishi since Nanabi had left for the same day Kyuubi was sealed away. Right after the funeral, Arashi had gathered up all shinobi who were involved in the stalling battles and informed them what had been done to defeat, not kill Kyuubi. Many of them were eyeing Korishi with contempt while others were uneasy of Naruto, but they numbered few compared to those who knew Arashi and Hyouzan best. "We admire the willingness of both you and your wife but we need the Yondaime."

"Hai, yet how is asking my wife and I to give up our son for our duties more important than my son?"

"All we can afford to do is set a pair of ANBU guards to watch over him…" Kakashi had been fuming ever since he entered the council room upon hearing concealed hatred towards not just Korishi but even a few aimed right at Naruto despite Arashi's presence. If it was not for Arashi and Sarutobi's presence, he would have long since slaughtered half of the room before calming down to torture the survivors. "There is just no one available who…can…take care of these children…"

"Don't lie to Arashi-sen-"

"Peace Kakashi, peace." If it was anyone else but Arashi who had spoke, half of the members were sure that the young Hatake would have killed them all without hesitation. Ever since Hyouzan had died, Kakashi had become very protective of both Naruto and Koorishi, not to mention Anko. One particular drunk had been dumb enough to insult her by claiming she was the reason Hyouzan died. The end result had been two entire ANBU squads being called up to hold Kakashi back.

"Is that so?" Every council member in the room froze when Arashi's wife entered the room with Rin and Anko in tow carrying the subjects of the meetings. Where Arashi had bright yellow hair, his wife had fiery red hair cut short and spiky with her powerful sea green eyes glaring straight at the council members.

"Lady Uzumaki, I thought you were out in the field…" The councilor's words died out as soon as her gaze fixed itself upon him. Sweat trickled down his face despite the cool temperature of the room and the fact that half a dozen ANBU guards were ready to defend the councilors. No one dared to move though; they had all witnessed the entrance exam given to her when she had entered their village with Arashi's team as she had been an orphan they found. Her hand was already gripping the orange handle of her katana when Arashi shook his head at her but she still did not let go.

"We know that Hyouzan-sama wished for both children to live unchanged from the attack, but the facts still stand. Naruto is Kyuubi's vessel, and-"

"-And that gives you the right to condemn both of these children!?!" A single person appeared in front of everyone dressed in a simple large black cloak adorned with a single blue sapphire emblem on the corner of their chest.

"How dare you barge into a-"

"Silence human or else I will rip your soul out from where you stand."

"This is an outrage!" The figure turned to the speaker and within a flash was crouching down in front of them without a care to the ANBU guards surrounding them. _I didn't see them move at all, and this kind of aura…._Arashi glared at the guards before taking a step forward towards the figure.

"It is rather rude to treat a guest like this; I thought that Konoha was known to be a little more gracious to their guests…"

"Yes, but then again, we don't know who our guest is…" _Ah, Uzumaki Arashi, I was wondering where I might find you…_Blank cold eyes glanced around to land on Naruto and Koorishi who had both woken up yet neither one had cried at all. _NO!!!_ Both Arashi and his wife were in front of the children as the figure froze in mid-step before letting out a soft chuckle, almost feral in sound. "I would like an explanation. Now."

"I understand, if it was my kit that was the number one target," The figure pulled down their hood to reveal a pair of ice blue eyes with slits instead of normal pupils. Silver white fox ears sat atop their head with translucent white hair adorning the figure's head. Instead of normal hands, small claws were visible where normal nails would have been with a pair of small snow foxes were on her shoulders, marked with a simple blue stripe on their tails. _Kitsune ears….but that can't be…._She turned to the councilor with a smirk plastered on her face revealing a pair of sharp fangs poking out. "I would be just as angry. And by the way, it's rude to be talking about a Hokage's musuko like that."

"You barge in here and think that-"At once both foxes had shot up from their spots to appear beside the speaker but not in the same fox form. The larger one had pure grey eyes standing out against dark blue long hair and white ears wearing a plain blue cloak but holding onto one long blue katana held at the speaker's neck. The other was smaller and had ice cold blue eyes with short white hair and grey ears covered in the same blue cloak with short blue katana pressed against the ANBU's necks.

"Shimogan, Kooritsume, stand down."

"Hai milady…" Both figures returned to her side without question as the councilors all stared at the woman in both fear and awe. _Icy personality, loyal vassals, and the fact she has fox ears…._Arashi ignored the shiver going down his spine while the woman turned to him and nodded.

"I was about to call you Nanabi, but I guess that wouldn't sit well with your vassals."

"At least one of you humans is intelligent enough to recognize who I am," Her eyes scanned the room for a moment until she spotted Koorishi resting in Anko's arms. _He's not even fazed by my presence at all, in fact, _Naruto opened his eyes first and squealed with delight as the woman took a step closer and Naruto giggled, _Nii-san, it seems like you were right after all… _"Their both healthy children, you must be very proud."

"Koorishi is eating well enough…" _She doesn't trust me, not that I can't blame her…_The woman sighed before turning to the council with her slit eyes glaring right through them. _These damn fools, I should kill them for even suggesting to abandon these children for the so called sake of this village, but I made a promise to nii-san to take care of this village in his stead. _

"I'll take care of the two of you from now on, Shimogan!"

"I am at your command milady."

"Inform Yukiken that I have made my decision." The blue haired man bowed and faded away into a icy mist while the other figure stood at attention. "Kooritsume, you already have your orders."

"Hai milady, I shall obey them." _Orders? _Anko shrugged as Koorishi looked up at her while she stared back at him, _He is Hyouzan-san's musuko, who else could remain so calm even if in ignorance? _

"You are, Mitarashi Anko, correct?"

"Hai."

"Kooritsume, could you please led her to the house?"

"At once milady," All of the ANBU guards blocked their path as two of the councilors stood up in their seats. _What does it take for these bastards to get it? _

"You are not allowed to take that child away until we have finished-"

_**ENOUGH!**_ The entire room grew cold as Rin hugged Naruto to her closer to keep him warm while Koorishi just watched the woman as if she was someone he knew. Ice crystals formed around her entire body as the floor tiles froze over in seconds and half of the guards were already half way to a icy comma and yet the temperature continued to drop. _**If you so much as think about harming, attacking, targeting, or even insulting either of these children, I will not rest until you, your family, and your entire clan is erased from existence. I am taking Mitarashi Anko into my house along with Koorishi, and I will not come back here again ever unless it is for the sole reason to kill you…**_None of the councilors dared to even breath even though the temperature was returning to normal. With a smile hidden beneath her mask of solemn anger, she turned to Arashi and his wife before speaking in her normal voice. "I am planning on a small dinner for my family, and I would like to extend a invitation to you."

"Of course, Koorishi and Naruto hate to be apart for long." _I thought that her fox form was dangerous, _the woman bowed before leaving with Kooritsume and Anko in tow, _if we had fought them in their human forms…._ Arashi ignored the shiver going up his spine as he nodded to Rin and his wife before they left with Kakashi already ahead of them, leaving a dumbstruck council alone to try and figure out what had just taken place.

_ Konoha city limits..._

Anko was still trying to figure out what was going on as she followed Kooritsume, who had managed to take the less crowded streets to avoid any attackers. _If someone had told me that I would be under the protection of a fox two years ago, I would have laughed, but now, it doesn't seem so bad. _The vixen seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she began to slow down enough so she could walk beside Anko.

"I know it might seem rude of me to say this but…She didn't have to do this for me…" Kooritsume blinked as Koorishi looked up at the two women with curiosity. _It's not like I can't take care of my sensei's son on my own…_

"My lady ordered me to, and I don't mind looking after you Anko-san. You don't act like the other humans I've seen." She had to hide the rising blush on her face lest someone discovered them and would start spreading rumors that Anko could blush. The last thing she needed to worry about right now was the hard-earned respect she had earned from the other chuunin.

"Arigatou, but don't call me Anko-san, your probably older than me anyway…"

"Not that much, I've been serving milady for twenty years now, and I was raised to serve her since I was a kit fifty years ago." _Fifty years, but she doesn't look any older than I do. _Kooritsume noticed Anko's stare and she brushed a stray hair away from her face. "I don't mind being a vassal, milady is a very caring person when she is alone."

"Just goes to show you that everyone has some good in them, even if they could kill have this village without a struggle!" Despite her bad joke, Kooritsume hid a gentle laugh behind her hand as Koorishi giggled with glee. As they continued to walk, Anko felt the air grow a little colder while Kooritsume let out a soft sigh before a silver blur tried to tackle her. With practiced ease and grace, she sidestepped out of the way before grabbing the attacker's collar as her other hand rubbed her left temple.

"Hikai-sama, milady will not be happy to find you roaming out like this."

"Uh, Kooritsume-san, kaa-san sent me." The attacker turned out to be a small boy with pale blue eyes and short silver hair with a small fox yipping at his side. _He almost looks related to Kakashi, except for his ears and tails. Wait a second, tails? _Sure enough, there were four distinct small silver fox tails behind him excluding the two pale blue tails of the fox beside him. He also wore a similar black cloak to the others with the same blue emblem on his breast but he also wore steel boots on as well. _Odd, milady never sends Hikai-sama to fetch me. _Her eyes narrowed for a second until the small fox yipped twice. _Downwind, I need to inform Shimogan-kun of this problem as soon as possible!_

"I'll catch up with you later Hikai-sama, take Anko-sa, I mean, Anko-kun with you."

"No, kaa-san gave me explicit orders for you to go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later." He turned to Anko and peeked at the small bundle on the tip of his toes. _Human children look funny! _Koorishi looked at Hikai for a minute before he did one of the few things a week old child could do at all, blow a lousy raspberry. _Just wait punk, I'll get you back for that later…_The fox jumped up onto his shoulder and licked Koorishi's cheeks earning a small set of giggles. "Kaa-san's waiting for you, and I think she isn't happy either…"

"Let's go then before you Kaa-san whips you for making us late." Hikai just stuck out his tongue at Anko's retreating form as she and Kooritsume went off. _I guess it wouldn't be so bad living in this place for a while…_A few gentle licks brought his attention to the fox who stared at him as if worrying about his contemplative stare. _Go on ahead Yukirui, tell my kaa-san I'll be late to dinner. _The fox nodded before disappearing in a white blur, leaving behind a few melting snowflakes on his cloak. Hikai looked up at the bright sun overhead and he pulled the hood up over his cloak, his back turned to the pair of shadows watching him walk away...

* * *

Finally got this one up, now I got to juggle working on the third chapter of this one and the second chapter of the new fanfic...Oh well, always did like a challenge. Please review when you get the chance!


	3. IMPORTANT

YO! Sorry to bring up some bad news, but I'm putting this story on Hiatus due to lack of inspiration. I might come back with a new chapter, but it looks like I'll only be doing it for Monogatari no San. I'm also working on a TOP SECRET Novel Project, fiction, and I need to be working on it a lot more and type up a new fanfiction piece I have that I would like to do. Wish me luck!


End file.
